The Voice of the World
by Tuka Luna Marceau
Summary: She hears the world's voices. She knows everything it tells her. It's also a better teacher than any human teacher. However, the price to pay is too great. What consoles her, are her warm flames. KHR X-Over Fem!Sky!Izuku
1. Chapter 1

The Voice of the World

_Ever since her Quirk awakened..._

_It was a pain in the ass to her._

_The world tells her what to do for her own good as well as that of her mother's._

_The world would tell her to do this and that when._

_The world was her teacher. Better teacher than school teachers, at least._

_Her mother is a housewife. Her father was someone who wasn't home often due to work. Japan sucks at salary paying. At least he video calls._

_She was said to be a Composite. A mix of pyrokinetic and psychic powers as her mom was a minor telekinetic, and her father a firebreather._

_But she can 'hear the world' that she was a mix of psychic powers and Pyrokinetic._

_If only it was THAT simple._

_IT WASN'T!_

_But the world says to keep it quiet or she'll be in danger from bad humans. She did._

_So she fibbed that her Quirk is Pyrokinesis and had her parents register it that way._

_She lied to everyone outside home as it was impossible to explain her other quirk._

_She grows up knowing many things and grew up well._

_Right now, at age 5...she's on a rooftop that night, where she sat on the edge._

_'H-hey kid, you're not thinking what I think you're about to do?!' a man spoke out worriedly._

_'Nope. I did this to get your attention, Mr. Eraserhead.' said the girl, facing him as she turned around to face him. 'I'm having trouble as the world won't shut up unless some stuff is done...can I ask you to help me?' she asked him. 'By helping me, your capture rates will skyrocket and my pain-in-the-ass quirk will shut up at least for a short while and give me some peace in exchange.'_

_'...say if I agree, what's your Quirk?'_

_'It's an abnormal mutate of my parents' but also a dual quirk at the same time.' said the girl miserably. 'I get information overload and the world won't damn shut up. It works as a danger radar and a mix of Clairvoyance, Claircognizance, Clairaudience and Psychometry and a Pyro side from my dad. The only way to tune down the volume is if stuff is done but I'm five years old...can't even be a Vigilante.'_

_The man behind her dressed in all black looking like a hobo frowned at how miserable the girl looked. She has shoulder-length green hair tied in low pigtails, dressed in a white shirt, sporty jersey and shorts. She has matching gray eyes and kinda cute._

_'I'd rather you not.' he said flatly, twitching. 'Why me of all people and not All Might or something?'_

_'You're not flashy but super-efficient, pragmatic, logical and cool-headed. You're not above dirty tricks as long as you arrest a bad guy and minimize the troubles they cause creatively.' Eraserhead raised an eyebrow about that. 'Other Heroes are too flashy warranting property damage or wants to be in the limelight and I don't wanna. I'll get dragged into it and that means getting unwanted attention from All-Might's most dangerous enemy who can steal quirks for himself. Hell no.'_

_A quirk user who can steal quirks._

_Girlie implied he can use said stolen quirks._

_'Someone like that is around?! How come I didn't know this?!' he demanded, horrified._

_'On All Might's wish, very few people know of the villain All-For-One. That's his name. He wants less people to know, which means less idiots who'll hunt him down for fame, only to lose and just empower him more. You might wanna ask an Officer Tsukauchi Naomasa about that and his office isn't bugged. Most Heroes these days are only in it for fame and money thus mostly idiots who are just more trouble than they're worth. They make me sick.' said the girl in disgust. 'If they want fame they could've done film industry work or a modeling career.'_

_'Ooh, burn...that's harsh of you.' Eraserhead chuckled with a fake wince. 'So if I help you solve cases, will it help your quirk?'_

_'Somehow...for now, all of Musutafu is in my range. For now my 'world' is kinda small and I prefer it that way. I'll suffer more if my range got bigger so I'm training my flames instead.' the girl got off the edge of the rooftop to pick up a notebook and gave it to him. 'Here, your jobs for the month. Some stuff you need help with so phone mentioned Heroes in advance if they're available on a particular day in that notebook. You're gonna need them big time.'_

_'I'll take you home now problem child, come on.' and Eraserhead picked her up and he used Parkour to get around. 'So what's your name?'_

_'Midoriya Izuku.' said Izuku. 'Help me get some peace and quiet, and you're gonna be busy with good pay. Oh yeah, invest harder in gymnastics, acrobatics, MMA and reaching your physical peak too by eating healthy as junk food is just that, junk and don't you dare grow huge muscles either as your true value lies in your speed, agility and lightness. You'll master your weapon faster.'_

_'Mm. By the way where do you live?'_

xxx

A month later...

'Hey Eraserhead, you're becoming a frequent sight lately.' said the Police Chief. 'Sometimes solo sometimes with a team.'

'Yeah, well I gotta do my work as Hero right? Can't exactly be one sitting in a bar with some Margarita.' Eraserhead snorted. The chief chuckled at his snarkiness.

'True.' the man nodded. 'The Hero Commission's starting to notice you.' he said, editing Eraserhead's record. With so many arrests, his pay this month is ginormous. 7-digits ginormous.

'I'd rather stay Underground, thanks. Limelight's a pain in the ass.' Eraserhead drawled. 'I'll do my job in the dark where darkness is my ally and haul idiots to your prison.'

The Chief laughed.

'By the way, is an Officer Tsukauchi Naomasa available?'

'Today? Yeah. Tomorrow, schedule fully-booked due to a whole lot of shitstorm we'll be facing.' the Chief sighed gloomily. 'See him today as the next couple years, we're up to gills in work we don't even have time for our own families. My wife isn't happy but operation is operation for the sake of people...she knows I'm doing my part in protecting people too as well as her and our kids.'

xxx

Detective Tsukauchi's Office...

'I heard you wanted to see me?' Detective Tsukauchi asked genially, welcoming Eraserhead. 'Is there anything I can do for you?'

'Yeah...such as telling me who All-for-One is.' the other man looked at Eraserhead in horror at this.

'Where'd you hear that name?!'

'...a problem child.' said Eraserhead. 'I can understand that the entire list of Heroes bar few who have needed skills are unaware of the Quirk-Thief.'

'With good reason...he somehow has links to many clinics and is responsible for the astronomical rise of Quirkless people because he likes their Quirks.' he said in disgust. 'Those he stole from are brain-dead as a result. Not to mention he raised a massive criminal empire at that, that gave Japan and other countries a massive headache with grief to match. Keep this to yourself.'

'Yeah. Problem Child warned me that if a lot of Heroes know, most of whom idiots, they'll empower him more in their mad quest for fame upon defeat.' said Eraserhead as he gave Tsukauchi a piece of paper. 'You may want to visit my little problem. From her justified fears, she understandably lied about her Quirk Registry but she trusts and vouches for you as your office isn't bugged unlike the rest of the important offices in any station in Japan. Its nice being underestimated.'

The man choked at that.

xxx

Tsukauchi found himself in front of an apartment building.

He had burned the paper he got from Eraserhead before coming here.

He got off his car in the Parking Lot, and made his way upstairs to third floor and looked for the door with the nameplate. He rang the doorbell.

'Yes?'

'Midoriya-san, it's Tsukauchi.'

'Come in.' a slim woman with a gentle, innocent face let him in. She has green hair and eyes with fair skin. 'My daughter said she'll skip kindergarten today because you'll come.'

'Mm.' and Midoriya Inko led him to the living room to come face to face with a little girl whose eyes do NOT belong on a child. It was like, 'she's seen it all'. She got her mother's colors and partially her looks, but with a cute set of patterned freckles on each cheek in a diamond formation.

'Nice to finally meet you.' said Izuku. 'I knew Eraserhead will tell you about me.'

She even speaks in a tone no child should!

'Yeah. He recommended I see you. He's gotten notoriety for a lot of work lately. He's gotten 15 arrests this month alone and for solo Heroes with no agency nor connections, that's an amazing feat.' said Tsukauchi. 'But how exactly did you do it?'

'I have a Dual Mutated Composite Quirk that enabled me to see and hear everything...along with my Pyrokinesis.' said Izuku. 'And I have no choice but to be a Hero one day as the information I gain, is about Criminal Activity. And as I can't do squat, I approached Eraserhead. If I approached a flashy Hero and his records skyrocket, he or she will get the unwanted attention of 'that man'. Eraserhead is subtle, everything I want and need to shut up my world for at least a month. By informing him, my world goes silent, I get peace and quiet for a month as the problems I gave will finally be addressed in that time period.'

What a Quirk, Tsukauchi thought. Her world is noisy and only goes quiet if her problems are dealt with?

'My world ever since I turned four, my world was noisy, crying for help against bad things...but I couldn't do anything. I had to wait for Eraserhead to be strong enough against the stuff I get. He will keep my secret down to the bitter end and so will you. I can't trust anyone else with me, not with that guy running around!' Izuku lamented.

'I feel for you, Izuku-chan.' said Tsukauchi sympathetically. She can only trust ONE HERO in the country to help her get peace and quiet! She can't even trust All-Might of all people with herself! How messed up is that?!

'I will remain being his informant about Musutafu since my world is thankfully limited to city-sized worlds only.' said Izuku. 'Being an Informant isn't exactly Vigilantism anyway and Eraserhead pays me 1/4 of what commission he gets in Hero Work since he feels its unfair he gets a lot while I don't get any and I'm technically working. He really should try being me one of these days.' she chuckled bitterly.

'Ahahaha...'

Izuku took out a notebook behind her back.

'Here. YOUR job in this city for this month. Have fun.'

The notebook was labelled 'Crime under Duress'.

'Er...?'

'They are innocent people forced to do bad things under desperation, threats and blackmail.' said Izuku. 'That's right up your alley because they also need saving from the real bad guys, so go get Heroes with Empathy while you decide their fates. Your job starts tonight so start reading~oh, and this too.' a notebook titled 'Extremely Classified'.

Tsukauchi sweatdropped.

'One last question before I take action on these missions I got from you...' said Tsukauchi. 'You can't trust All-Might either with you and why?'

'He indeed has his heart in the right place, a Hero worthy of great respect and admiration...but as he is now, anger clouds his heart as well as desperation. And desperate people does stupid things and his kind of stupid will get me and my parents killed.' Izuku's words brought a chill to the adults with her. 'And my Mutated Clairvoyance taken by that one enemy and with my Quirk, he'll be unstoppable nobody in the world can stop him anymore. Nothing short of aiming a Nuclear Missile at him at least and sacrificing a city just to put an end to his massive criminal empire.'

Tsukauchi paled in horror as Inko looked at her daughter in disbelief.

Little did he know that getting involved with Izuku gets him more than what he bargained for...

When he left...

'Honey...' Inko fretted. Izuku sighed.

'It's all true, mom...it's what I see and hear within this city...' said Izuku softly. 'Aaahhh...it'll be my second month of peace...' she said in wistful bliss, happily lying down on the couch. '-at least until I learn I can turn this stupid thing off somehow...' she moaned unhappily. 'I'm in for a wild ride of my life.'

'Oh dear...'

'So mom, I'll sign up for after school training OK?'


	2. Trouble Children

Trouble Children

Years later...

Aizawa Shota, Eraserhead is looking forward to her arrival to UA.

Thanks to his little partner, while he cared for the fact that he was able to do a lot of good, he certainly didn't care for fame, thank you.

His ratings rose to Top 100 at 24 years old and at 28, he was among Top 20, most likely from people he dealt with when he saves and counsels.

He could have gone higher but hardly anyone in Japan knew him nor sees him cuz' he works at night and hates the flashy limelight world, caring for his jobs more. Only criminals see him only to get a beating. So he doesn't have the masses' approval. But he did have contribution and solved cases in spades. He even stopped a lot of suicides and wound up being a part-time counselor. With the Monthly Notebooks he gets from Izuku, he winds up learning new skills as there's more to saving people after beating up bad guys. So his ratings rose. So did the ratings of people he frequently teamed up with in all his cases.

She made him learn that.

So now, he decided to become a teacher of UA to impart wisdom to students when he was 29 years old. He had a lot to teach.

His little Problem also did work behind the scenes last he heard from the Principal when she was nine, in order to help All Might recover from a terrible wound he got. Apparently as a 'fuck you', her words, All-For-One left behind 'a curse', a nasty quirk that prevents all attempts of recovery, ever so she had to be onsite with Recovery Girl to remove it before he can be healed. She has seen too much at a young age and functions as an informant when select few people waged war against the Villain. Luckily the Heroes present aren't idiots, and will keep her secrets.

So she knows that in Hero Work, absolutely no idiocy allowed. Period.

He imparted his knowledge as Homeroom Teacher to those who passed his Quirk Aptitude Test...and there were morons he expelled and he had to explain why.

And now, they're still 'business partners' and he hears things from her mom Inko what she was up to.

She's got quite the record.

xxx

For one Bakugo Katsuki, he can finally sigh.

Since Kindergarten, he was childhood friends with Midoriya Izuku.

Since she turned four, her Quirk caused her to have sleepless nights that made her cranky and irritable, other than having flames for power. But she also turned insanely smart and also incredibly worldly she became jaded and cynical at a young age that she was transferred to Masegaki Primary after Kindergarten, an Elementary School known for problematic precocious children as the Kindergarten had trouble handling her that he was the first outside of her home to know her true Quirk that caused her immense grief. They meet after school and she would tell him,

'I want to strangle the wise guy who recommended I go there, I'm the sanest person there by far and the kids there are real pieces of work!'

So she had to 'rule the school by force' to lessen the crazies going into the world and she succeeded that upon Graduation Day, Aunt Inko showed the Bakugos videos of the teachers crying...BECAUSE she's graduating there's no one to help them keep 'the brats' in line anymore!

She apparently reigned over the school as a Disciplinarian nobody can say no to somehow! She created a Student Council Sibling System when she was Grade 3 wherein older students select 'younger sibling figures', one per year level. Example will be a Grade six student choosing someone from Grade 5, and that fifth grader will choose a fourth grader and so on. Meaning, there will always be a group of six of various ages.

Because older students will not listen to her, she proposed this system to teachers starting in her year level as younger kids listen to older ones but action must be quick! So before Grade 3 began, there was a school assembly for Grade 3 students only before the school year started.

And in this 'sibling system', these groups of six, are obliged to raise the younger students, with the eldest encouraging positive traits and skills. Izuku was also the Quirk Counselor for students who wish to be Heroes but she only talks to 'disciplined students'. Due to the system, understandably, no clubs. Groups will spend time for at least, until sundown before going home, with older students escorting the youngest before commuting home.

She led the Assembly by herself, an assembly that lasted a whole day for about 350 students, alongside a relative. Teachers used up some funding to provide appealing meals in the cafeteria following the recipe she wrote...it turned out insanely delicious. It helps that there will also be After-Program Dinner...by the time it was done, the third-graders were super-cooperative and she left behind a legacy that disciplines troublesome brats into becoming mentally-healthy people.

Due to this sibling system, their time was cut short again just so crazies won't graduate still demented little gits. He was mostly alone. Thankfully as a Quirk Counselor, Izuku told him how to train his Quirk though it's up to him how to train his body as she has no idea how to train a boy's muscles, having only studied about girls' so yeah, he has a looot of time indeed! And she tests him every month. She also trains to get stronger as well.

In Junior High...

'OK, what school should we go to?' Katsuki asked her the day after graduation.

'Let's walk around Musutafu and see all schools.' said Izuku. 'I choose by teacher quality, as in teachers who actually do their damn jobs. I will know by the feel of the school.'

'Define 'damn jobs'.' Katsuki snorted.

'Responsible adults who actually look out for their students and do them right. I don't wanna deal with idiots again who can't handle a single classroom ever again, I suffered idiots for six years Katsuki!' Izuku fumed. 'Whoever gave Masegaki teachers their teaching license must be damn stoned!'

"Yup, she's pissed." she DID take charge...because they can't do their damn jobs.

They searched for schools by going there directly instead of relying on school pamphlets, but on the way, they encountered a bullying problem. A group of boys beating up on a boy.

'HEY!' Izuku snarled, her voice laced with Sky Oppression. 'What the hell do you think you're doing?!'

'What's it to you, we're dealing with a budding Villain before he becomes one!'

'I want an honest opinion immediately!' Izuku barked harshly, her influence on full volume. 'Boy on the ground, speak up!'

'I-I'm Shinso Hitoshi...' he was a pale-skinned boy with very dark eyebags. He has messy indigo hair that flares out in large tufts around his head, and notably straight teeth. His eyes are dark purple with white pupils, and are thin and somewhat triangular in shape, with no visible eyelashes. He looked rather bitter with the world. 'It's because of my Quirk...ever since people find out about my Quirk, my life becomes a living hell. I'm immediately painted a Villain...it's Brainwashing.' he gasped out, awaiting judgmental looks from the newcomers. 'Anyone who responds to me will be prone to orders from me.'

'See? He's a villain!' a boy cried but that earned him a shoe on the face.

'So what if his Quirk is Brainwashing you brainless twits?! Has it occurred to you that Quirk, if in the hands of a morally-just person, they can potentially stop Hostage Situations and force Villains to let their Hostages go? Or to force a Villain into staying still for Heroes to capture with less casualty and property damages?! But nooo you immediately think Villain!' Izuku roared angrily, killing intent to match that shook the group of boys, including the victim as they felt killing intent from the girl.

'The way I see it, you keep this up, you get what you wish for if he eventually decides society is a piece of shit as the world is shit towards him and you created that very villain! You will be responsible for the birth of a Villain! And you call yourselves aspiring Heroes?! GET THE FUCK LOST!' the boys fled in fear of her, leaving them to deal with Shinso.

'You OK?' Izuku asked kindly, offering her hand to the stunned bully victim. He looked at her as if asking, 'Did this really happen?' as Katsuki picked up her shoe from afar and gave it back to her for her to put on again.

'You...think so?' Shinso croaked out. 'I can be a Hero...with this?' he asked, shakily taking her hand.

'You can. I'm a Quirk Counselor in my school since I can creatively think of uses for Quirks.' said Izuku with a grin as she pulled him up. 'Your power is ideal for rescue and capture. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. Ignore the ignoramuses who clearly don't have a brain.' she said snidely before doing an eyeroll. She then sighed with an armfold. 'Really, ever since Quirks happened, it made society judge us by Quirk and immediately map out our destinies without our say in it.' she sighed. 'We create our life, not them. Our lives isn't theirs to dictate. Just incase, what school do you wanna go to for High School?'

'I want UA. I don't see other schools accepting me while UA is about Freedom so I know they'll give me a shot.' said Shinso. 'What should I do then?'

Izuku looked thoughtful.

'From what Aizawa-san told me, the Entrance Exam involves fighting robots...he had great difficulty because his Quirk is supplementary-support based like yours he had to endure getting electrocuted and burned just to yank wires and stop the designated Villain Robots.' she chuckled. 'So decide on support equipment and make a letter to UA in advance without letting them know you know about the yearly entrance exams. Don't be too obvious about your tools or else. Or if you fail the Exam and get shunted to General Course, bide your time as you'll get an opportunity to be promoted to Hero Class by doing well in the Sports Festival and reach the Final Event and get high reviews from those who watch the event. Don't tell anyone I told you that.'

'You have three years...' Izuku held up three fingers in her right hand. '...this entire Middle School to become Physically Capable. Reach your peak Physical Condition and train hard in Acrobatics, Free Running and Martial Arts, and getting creative in Psychology and Reverse Psychology so basically, I'm telling you to be a smart-ass with a nasty mouth to make people respond. Use these three years wisely.'

'Right. Thanks.' Shinso smiled happily but also shyly. 'You're the first person who said I can be a Hero with a power like mine...'

'Quirks are nothing but tools. Its up to the wielder how to use them. For good or for bad and never let society define you for what your Quirk is. You live your life as you see fit.' Izuku told him. 'That's the lesson I tell kids back in my old school when they come to me for Quirk Counseling.'

'I see...have you chosen a middle school yet?' he wants a school where she is as he was saved by her and the first person to actually save him.

'Well no. We're school hunting and she wants to pick because her last school had shits-for-brains for teachers. Can't even control a bunch of kids so she had to step up.' Katsuki scoffed. 'It's Masegaki.'

'Ah...that school is famous and not in a good way.' said Shinso while glancing at Izuku. 'But...' really?

'I was chucked there after Kindergarten because I'm too worldly jaded and too much of a realist when teachers want naive, cute innocent kids to teach.' Izuku snorted. 'I'm too morbid for their taste.'

She got a blank look from Shinso. As if he can't believe her.

'The teachers there made me resolve to look for a Junior High where teachers will do their damn jobs.' Izuku sighed. 'Not make a student step up to do their damn jobs.'

Due to obvious problems, she stepped up to the plate, proposing a system to the faculty THAT WORKED. Too bad the older years never listened to her, pulling the senpai card on her quite rudely.

Back to school-hunting they went for enrollment and they found a private school that catered to Izuku's taste after she got up as every time they stop by a school, she would kneel on one knee and touch the ground. Shinso wondered if this was her Quirk...

'Let's see...Nanamori Private, is it?' Katsuki mused, looking at the nameplate. 'Posh place...how much?'

'Tuition Fee is 410.000 every semester.'

'Pricey?!' Shinso croaked out. 'I can afford it every year thankfully but why is it so pricey?! What about Uniforms and stuff?'

'School needs are same price, but Tuition is higher due to the Cafeteria. If students bring their own bento it'd be cheap but yeah, Cafeteria.'

'Well, that's reasonable...I just hope the cooking is worth the money.' Katsuki said snidely. 'It's a bit far from our houses though.' he noted.

Shinso became the third member when for years, it was the two of them.

Katsuki noted he treated everywhere he went a landmine due to years of discrimination and latched onto his best friend for being the first person to be nice to him. At least he goes home on his own since he took workshops and training himself hard.

But one day...in their Sophomore year...

Izuku brought home a little girl one weekend.

'Hey Izuku, who's the chibi?' Katsuki asked as before them, was a toddler with a single horn on her forehead. She was a sad girl.

'This child is Eri-chan.' said Izuku with a sad smile. 'I saved her from her dumbass mother who blamed her unjustly and was about to abandon her I swooped in and handled the old hag I even went to the Police for it and filed down proper paperwork. Eri-chan will be happier with us.'

'Will you still want me if I made you disappear?' Eri sniffled. 'When my power came, it made daddy disappear...mother hates me...' Eri sobbed. Katsuki wasn't good at comforting kids. That was Izuku who raised kids for years.

'It's not your fault...for every four years old kids, Quirk Awakening is always crazy.' Izuku told her.

'Yeah, I ended up blowing up my clothes when I got mad once because I was sweaty...my Quirk makes my sweat explosive.' Katsuki showed Eri small explosive sparks.

'Vanish, you say? Let's see...' Izuku touched Eri's horn and synchronized with it to determine it's true nature.

However...it wound up helping HER instead as the Quirk affected her.

Her...messed-up Quirk returned to what it SHOULD be like that she knew she would no longer fear sleepless nights no thanks to a noisy world.

'Oneechan!' Eri squeaked in alarm as her horn glowed and attacked Izuku.

'Eri-chan...your power saved me actually...' Izuku choked out, stunned. 'I don't have to listen to a nagging noisy world anymore and no more sleepless nights...you just fixed my Quirk!'

'...huh?'


	3. Young Mother

Young Mother

Katsuki helped Izuku and Aunt Inko with Eri on weekends as he trains hard on weekdays to prepare for High School's Hero Course. Weekends was also when he rests his body. Shinso sometimes joins, sometimes not as he was very left behind in terms of physique and he was serious about being a Hero.

The girl was traumatized due to abandonment.

And her Quirk isn't Vanish, but in fact, Rewind.

She can only target living things, not Objects. And she can turn back the time of anything in a person. However, it depends on power output. The bigger her horn is, the more power. Which means each time she spends, her horn shrinks.

In the meantime, Izuku sealed away Eri's Quirk using her Sealing Flames until she learns discipline and emotional control as her power bursts depend on her feelings. This is to enable Eri to live a normal life, at least until she's eight years old, mature enough to handle the power.

As the granddaughter of the Yakuza, Izuku had to talk with the elderly oyabun about Eri and her mother, and the danger in his organization towards her which was why Izuku interfered for Eri's sake.

'You somehow knew...I hadn't known I lost my son-in-law even, my daughter didn't tell me.' said the oyabun, upset. 'I was supposed to see her for the first time on her fourth birthday!'

'She wouldn't...not after I blackmailed her mother so 'that person' near you won't find out about Eri and abuse her powers.' said Izuku. 'For now I sealed it as she lacked maturity due to trauma by abandonment and rejection, until she is mentally, emotionally and psychologically mature to use her powers. With her consent, I got custody of her.'

'Mm...I want monthly reports, Midoriya-san.'

'Of course. You have all rights to your granddaughter unlike that woman.' said Izuku in distaste while the old boss sighed as the young girl held his daughter in contempt for child abandonment. 'Once she gets training, we will pretend for her sake, that her Quirk is Vanish, not Rewind. And if anything happens to you beyond medical help, you can come to us for help. Eri-chan will gladly help a family member who at least, cares for her.'

'It pains me to hear that...someday, I want her to come home to me.' said the oyabun softly and also sadly. 'She is my heiress and all I got now.'

'Yes. I'd say ten years old to be safe.' Izuku promised him. 'By then she got basic Quirk Training down pat and her heart is strong enough and for that to be possible, she'll spend a short while in a warm and happy home.' the old man looked pleased with that. 'My mom took a shine to her since birth with me was difficult she can't have another. I was kinda big and she lost her uterus along with ovaries I squished as a kid...' she sighed gloomily out of guilt. 'A rare stuff in pregnancy.'

'That's sad to hear. One last question...how did you know about my daughter and granddaughter?'

'Omerta?' the oyabun looked at her in horror. 'I'm a Sky. But I'm from a purely civilian family with no mafia links, yet I manifested this way.' Izuku told him. 'I know how Mafia works thanks to my Quirk and I made sure to be careful or the Vindice will tan my hide before shoving me in their cells. I can safely tell you this. Just not society. The people in the know helped me forged my Quirk Registry for my sake.'

'You're a Sky then...that means Eri is indeed, truly safe with you.' said the oyabun in relief. 'But forgive this old man for checking in your family background OK? Skies are guarded more than they guard Vendicare!' he exclaimed. 'How you got past the nets is beyond me and lucky you...the Mafia will eat you alive while we Yakuza have honor and respect wishes.' he choked out, pale-faced.

'Sure.'

'By the way, you know YOUR background, right?'

'Well, I know mom's...my dad however works abroad and only video calls!' Izuku chuckled. 'He wasn't there when I awakened my Quirk so I don't know his. He claims to work abroad because Japanese Salary sucks. Well, can't blame him, only Heroes and Celebrities as well as anyone who graduated from courses that promise lucrative jobs get paid a lot enough for a decent life. We live in our old house again since we took in Eri. The apartment we used as temporary home is too small now. We modified a guest room into a little girl's dream room.'

'Again, monthly reports on Eri alright? No matter how insignificant. I'm missing out on her cute years you know!'

'Yes yes~besides, I owe Eri-chan big time...her little accident fixed my malfunctioning powers I can finally sleep at night without the world being bitchy at me!'

xxx

'Oneechan, how did it go?' Eri asked Izuku nervously. Izuku met with her grandfather and the little girl was afraid of how it'll turn out.

'It's OK Eri-chan. Your grandfather's not happy with your mom though.'

'He shouldn't!' Inko huffed crossly. 'Eri-chan's a sweet girl! As if that woman didn't have her own messy Quirk Awakening...'

'Oh yes, oyabun opened a bank account for Eri-chan too. He says we spoil her silly since its his only way without anyone finding out...' Izuku took out a card. 'Let's buy Eri-chan some necessities to avoid future bullying issues in school. And a haircut too. Let's start with a nice bob and cute hairpins.'

Eri's Life and Moral Lessons had long since began, while she had three older siblings to play with and would protect her and a good mom who dotes on her, all's well in Eri's world. Anyone who looked at the little girl wrong...were subject to Shinso's humiliating punishments.

xxx

Shinso trained alright.

But he didn't expect THIS on a Friday Night.

'Hello, Problem Child no.2.' Aizawa greeted. 'Izuku was no.1.'

'Eraserhead?!' Shinso squawked, eyes popping out in disbelief. 'W-what's going on?!'

'She sent me your way as you're pretty much like me, a budding Hero with a Quirk not suited for battles so we had to get really creative.' Aizawa snorted. 'And given how she vouched for you, training under me will be hell on earth. Got that?'

Shinso went ten-hut, excited and his face flushed.

'Yessir! How soon do we start?!' he asked eagerly. He had no idea his friend knows the No.20 Hero, Hero of Darkness Eraserhead!

'Now.' and Shinso got tossed a roll of Binding Cloth.

xxx

'I ain't seeing eyebags lately on weekends.' Katsuki commented as he set up a DVD player for a family-friendly film. 'What gives?'

'Well, I chucked Eraserhead his way.'

'WHO?!' Katsuki's eyes popped out. 'How are you close to a No.20?!' he asked in disbelief.

'He helped me for years with my troublesome Quirk and he's a good Hero, albeit with high standards...if there's anyone who'd understand compensation it'd be him so Shinso's training under him now in his fighting style.' Izuku explained. 'Usage of Binding Cloth isn't easy. Heavyweights can't use it, only lightweights can.'

Katsuki looked at himself. He's got quite the physique now!

'You can't now. We trained since we were little.' Izuku giggled. 'Shinso's still skinny. I have a shot but its not my fighting style at all. I'm a sorcerer-type as I put it.'

'Yeah, you play with fire too much its a miracle you haven't burned your house yet.' Katsuki snorted.

'Oh, shuddup.' Izuku chuckled. 'No way I'll burn my house down, Tokyo's utter nasty in Real Estate Prices!'

'What's Real Estate?' Eri asked as the two teens had to explain away what that was to a little girl. 'Ehhh?! Housing is expensive?! I used to live in a mansion! How?!'

'Well, money is what separates us wealthy and commoners.' said Katsuki snidely. 'At least while we can afford a normal place, it's comfy. Besides, the bigger the land and house, the nastier annual taxes not to mention maintenance fees! That's not exactly comfortable living if you're only working to pay your taxes.'

'So a smaller house is better?'

'Yeah. Loads better.' Izuku agreed.

While Eri gets Life Lessons, virtues and morals from Inko, Izuku teaches Eri other things done in utterly layman terms and its corresponding Jargon...such as how to be street and social-smart, Accounting and Finances, Business, running an Organization...things done Mafia-Style and WIN. All the while getting a happy childhood on weekends such as going out to places.

All the while under video record, which she sends to the Oyabun by E-Mail every month.

Katsuki watched.

'Hey Aunt Inko...isn't Izuku taking motherhood a tad too seriously?' Katsuki asked Inko as they watched the pair of girls. And the sight he sees? Weeell...it was...how to put this...danggit, he's speechless!

But the sight kinda made him feel fluffy.

'Had you been born a girl, you'll understand Katsuki-kun...that we girls have a maternal instinct, roused up by little kids who needs mothering.' Inko told him kindly. 'Especially on children hurt by those who should have cared for them.' she said somberly, recalling Eri's past that Izuku absolutely had to take her home. 'Sometimes, when a couple marries, their marriage is tested through their child first. Testing them if they can provide a happy home and give their child a lot of love. Marriages are often broken if the couple is incapable, often abandoning their children to relatives and give money to compensate. But the damages on the child left behind is there forever. This is a lesson for you one day.'

Katsuki was silent about that.

'I taught Izuku that lesson when she was ten. She marvelously led a whole school and raised countless kids herself, tons of families owe her a great deal.' Inko giggled. 'She has the makings of a wonderful mother someday!'

"Mother, huh..." Katsuki thought with a gulp. As far as he knew, mothers were scary as fuck but also...this.

He can't help but smile.

Come to think of it, he thought, she was also mothering Shinso lately in school, but not treating him like a kid but rather her eldest kid.

So what does that make him to her?

xxx

'So Aizawa-san, he's doing well isn't he?' Izuku asked Aizawa who gets his monthly jobs from her.

'Yeah, he pushes himself a lot and eager to prove his worth. Though I can blame that on his background.' Aizawa mused thoughtfully. 'Condemned all his life because of his Quirk. I got some of his hair, and had a DNA test with his parents' hairs that I've swiped when I tracked them down because kids often have Quirks that resemble their parents or become a rare Mutate...it was lucky that Shinso resembled his maternal grandfather otherwise his ahem, father would have known that his wife cheated on him. She was able to pass off Shinso's unfamily-like Quirk as a case of Mutate like your foster sister Eri-chan. Shinso-san's Quirk was Nensha, convenient for his work and his wife's Quirk was growing and control of her hair.'

'From what he tells me, his father is distant to him while his mother is afraid of his Quirk...what does your Quirk say about that?' Aizawa asked Izuku whose eyes lit up on fire.

'...Shinso-san was so work-oriented that his wife feels neglected.' said Izuku. 'So she consoled her marital loneliness with some friends at work, and introduced her to a bar they found and she met this man, Yashiro(Night Castle) Youji(bewitching boy). Both were drunk and the rest is history...but when oku-san got up and saw herself naked with an unknown man, she quickly left and used a Pregnancy Test. Positive. He is also the source of the Brainwashing quirk.'

'So when her husband came home, she drugged him with Aphrodisiac in his dinner to make it look like he's the one who helped her conceive his not-baby.' she shook her head. 'But alas...even with a workaholic, one's parental instinct is still there, you know? Shinso-san felt really distant with Hitoshi and its been nagging at him and he can't deny Hitoshi wanted his approval, unaware they're not even related. How on earth do we tell Hitoshi this?' Izuku asked Aizawa fretfully. 'I can see and gain information but this is a little...'

'Preferably, not. His life is messed up as it is.' Aizawa sighed. 'Let's keep this to ourselves for his sake.' he said to his gloomy student who hung her head in depression. 'You three will come to UA after your Senior Year right?'

'Yeah, Katsuki for obvious reasons, mine for my safety and Hitoshi for proving the world wrong and tell them fuck you while he's at it.'

'Language.' Aizawa chided with a wry smile. 'Well, I'll have a little parental meeting with the wife soon in a convenient schedule.'

'Shinso-san will be staying two nights in Kyoto starting tomorrow. Do you need Hitoshi to crash at my place for convenience?'

'You do that.'

xxx

'Huh? Stay over?' Shinso blinked as they ate at the Cafeteria.

'Yeah, Eri-chan hardly sees you she might forget one of her big brothers y'know.' Izuku joked. 'Just for one Friday night, tomorrow's a weekend anyway...' then she froze in horror. 'Shit!'

'Izuku, what is it?' Katsuki demanded. But Izuku fled in a streak of orange. 'Oi?!'

'That can only mean either Auntie or Eri's in trouble, we gotta run after her!' Shinso swore as they chased after their frantic friend.

xxx

It was a good normal day.

One would think nothing will happen in a low crime-rate city as both day and nightlife of Musutafu City are secure, thanks to the Heroes residing within!

However, danger lurks everywhere.

'What was meant to be a _normal_ trip to the doctor for vaccinations turned out like this!' Inko whimpered as her frantic daughter saved her and Eri from an out-of-control truck and warned nearby pedestrians and ensured no casualty for the day as Izuku used 'Zero-Point Breakthrough: First Edition' against the truck.

It was vigilantism, but nobody could blame Izuku as she had 'a flash' of the incident, no time to call the police who would be too late to save ten people as the station was two blocks away and no Hero nearby. Seven pedestrians, her mom and little sister included, a baby in a pregnant woman's womb and the two in the truck.

Reason for the truck accident?

The wires leading to the stop pedal was chewed by a mouse and the driver didn't know and he just started his midday shift running late, so he sped up while within limit...and then...yeah.

After getting their statements, it ended up a whole group going to the clinic for child vaccinations and even then, calming down took a looong while...that, and Izuku had to be treated for burns in her palms.

xxx

'What a day huh?' Shinso grinned. 'A hair-raising day and Izuku saved the day.'

'I'll be helpless for a while though...this hurts since I had no time to fine-tune my control.' Izuku lamented as she looked at her bandaged palms. 'I hate first-degrees.'

'Heh, you and me both, they hurt like a bitch.' Katsuki scowled. He was one who makes explosions with his palms. At least he heals quickly in his hands.

'Can I try?' Eri offered.

'Not until you completed medical education Eri-chan.' Izuku tut-tutted. 'You're still on beginner kanji level not to mention you're sealed until you're older, OK?'

Shinso spent the night, unaware his teacher confronted his mother about facts that came to light...he was better off not knowing, really...

'Awww...'


	4. Caution is a Must

Caution is a Must

While lucky for Izuku no media UNTIL the aftermath...

Problem?

Mafioso in Japan for various reasons felt the purity of Sky Flames pinging on them regardless of distance. It was that strong.

But for others close by checked the maps, and made a beeline for Musutafu City to find this mysterious Sky that flared in utter distress.

Well, that, and bringing this Sky to their organization to attract Guardians to recruit more people into their folds was another motive of course!

However, Izuku, knowing this, shut her powers and left them looking for nothing.

"Crap, I attracted mafioso unwittingly..." Izuku swore as she was on the rooftop, knowing she'll have a visitor.

A black haze manifested and out came a tall figure in bandages, black cloak and top hat. 'Hello, Mr. Jaeger.'

'I am here for the rules, young Sky.' said Jaeger.

'In the world of Quirks, as long as I lied about my Quirk Registry, I will not break Omerta.' said Izuku. 'I made several lies and they bought it. Quirks ironically gave us more freedom.' she chuckled as Jaeger shrugged. That was true. Mafioso can now fake their flames as Quirks but caution is still a must.

'Indeed. But care is priority.'

'Yes sir.'

'...how did you know my name?'

'This noisy world told me when my Hyper Intuition dumped the world's problems on me be it present or the future...I've had sleepless nights until I found an ally who'd help me deal with said problems so my world will shut up and let me sleep...and my foster little sister accidentally and unwittingly fixed my mess that I can finally control this crap and sleep at night.' Izuku griped. 'My HI Range is all of Musutafu, and I'd prefer it stays that way for my sanity.' she snorted. 'Eri's Quirk is Rewind. She can 'Rewind' anything on a living being. Physically, Mentally, Psychologically...even Concepts. Problem is, she can't control it so I sealed it away until she's ten years old.'

'I see...you're most likely a reincarnation of a certain bloodline...since last I checked, as of 300 years ago, this bloodline ended at the 25th Generation and no illegitimates existed.' Jaeger told her. 'Who, are you?'

'...the tenth.' her words stunned Jaeger. 'It's how I know who you are.' Izuku smiled. 'I only inherited his knowledge and the powers. But I'm still me. Only Sawada Tsunayoshi and his guardians would know who you are personally as well as those involved in the Battle for the Rainbow.' she explained and her admission stunned him. 'If anything, I am grateful for my situation even if it drove me crazy at first.' she said with a tired smile. 'Hyper Intuition is my true Quirk and I used it to awaken my flames through training so at least I can defend myself. I had to cover that up with lies though.' she said, giving Jaeger a small notepad.

'Remember Omerta.'

'Of course.' and Jaeger was gone with her notepad. 'Well, at least I'm not in prison...'

xxx

Months later...was the UA Entrance Exam.

Three of them entered. Since they were from the same school, they got separated.

Shinsou was prepared for this, but nervous. His Quirk was useless against robots but being warned beforehand, got him ready he was able to petition for equipment days in advance. His Binding Cloth and petty knives against robot wires and Izuku telling him in secret where he can cut the wires to score.

'Hmmm...we got some good crop this year.' Nezu commented as they observed the students in their exam. Heroes as well as high-ranking people observed applicants through monitor feeds. 'After the Written Exam...was THIS. 'We don't tell them how many there are or how many are placed. Such a wide battlefield and limited time brings out the best in them. There are those who can assess the situation: intelligence gatherers. Those who'll never be late to the party: mobility experts. Those who can cope with any situation: decision makers...and there are those who are natural-born warriors.'

'The abilities they need to preserve peace in our cities, are judged by the points they earn.' he continued.

'This year's quite the bumper crop huh?'

'Nah, no way to tell...but this should tell us more.' This person opened up a glass lid over the 'Yaruki Switch' and pressed the red button.

'People show their colors when they face that thing...when there's nothing to be gained!' said another. 'Rising to the challenge at those times is the mark, of a true Hero!'

xxx

After the exams...

'You seriously discolated an arm in this?' Katsuki said wryly as Shinsou had an incident in the exams that required him to save a fellow examinee from 'the gimmick' and dislocated his right arm in the process.

'Well yeah...but nobody's gonna go splat on my watch. Eraser taught me that much.' said Shinsou as they went home together. 'At least I know I passed, I got 55 points somehow...at least I passed.' he sighed. '50-below is failing score in ANY exam. With a Quirk like mine I really must compensate.'

'Yeah, you should learn a lot from Eraserhead since there's a reason I chucked you to him.' Izuku chuckled. 'We owe each other big after all.' they know full well he earned Rescue Points, something known to Shinsou in secret through Izuku.

When the letters came...

'Hmph, naturally I passed.' said Izuku in confidence as she tore her envelope open over the breakfast table where a Projection of All-Might showed, telling her that she has 45 Villain Points and 45 Rescue Points, giving her a 90. The highest grade so far. And she was also the highest in the Written Exams.

'That's my girl!' Inko let loose a fountain of tears in tears of joy.

'Highest grade...and they say it's hard.' Eri blinked owlishly.

'Haha, it IS hard.' Izuku chuckled. 'Limited number of robots to ensure only almost 40 people passes. Unlike normal classes that have 40 students, Hero Classes are half the size because it takes budget and time to make sure Hero Students reach their full potential and maturity before graduation.' she explained. 'It'll take a huge budget to train a normal-sized class.'

'Oh...how much money?' Eri asked innocently and Izuku did a playful thinking pose.

'Lessee...one Hero Class alone costs a couple ten millions...' robots, facilities, costumes, training extra-curriculars...yeah.

'WHAAAAAT?!'

xxx

'OK, I got 77 but who got the highest score?!' Katsuki grumbled. 'I'm in second place! Second!' he complained.

'We're ALL second place compared to those who got in by recommendation.' said Shinsou curtly with an eye roll. 'I got 55 VP and 22 RP. I have no idea about that Rescue Points I ended up with 77 too.'

'Huh?!'

'I tied with you but knowing naming alphabetical order I'm in third. Izu?'

'She hasn't said anything yet since she took Eri out for doctor shit.' said Katsuki. 'Some food didn't agree with her and she got sick.'

'Ah...'

'Auntie's gone to America to visit her husband using up her remaining VLs.' said Katsuki. 'So it's just her and Izu at home now.'

xxx

'Um...oneechan, today is safe, right?' Eri was sweating buckets anxiously. Her first trip to the doctor didn't end so well...

Izuku let out a strained laugh.

'Ahaha...we should be safe as long as we take a really long cut...we'll be avoiding trouble this way but the short way home will be safe by then...'

So at the clinic, Eri got her treatments before Izuku took her out to play at the park with other kids. And after that, a trip to U.A to pick up some stuff.

'Hello.' Izuku said as she visited the Support Department labs.

'Oh Midoriya! We got your special orders right here.' said Maijima Higaki, pointing at a box. Izuku went to get the box and opened it to reveal black hairpins.

'Thanks! Eri-chan, wear these and never take them off no matter what...and at bed put them in your pajama pockets.' Izuku instructed, putting the hairpins on Eri.

Power Loader watched as the hairpins were no ordinary hairpins...they were in fact, escape tools Izuku requested and paid for through Eraserhead. They contained lockpicks and glass cutters as well as metal cutters. It was for a little girl, not for a future student of the school.

Apparently, while Eri was living with her family a secret, it doesn't change that she's the granddaughter of a friggin yakuza boss! The Shie Hassaikai no less!

However, Eri was in danger.

For now, it's a secret but should truth about her leak out, there will be a one-sided infighting among the Yakuza...her grandfather will be killed and the Yakuza will pull out all stops to get Eri and her power. Even if Izuku lied to the Quirk Registry for Eri's sake, 'Vanish' has possibilities and the forces of the organization who wants to eliminate Quirks in the world will come get her.

That was the future foreseen by Sir Nighteye when Izuku asked Eraserhead to get a hold of Nighteye and look at Eri's future.

So they were planning for a huge battle for the future and to keep a little girl away who will be in the middle of it all. They were planning for everything as they need concrete evidence as well. Evidence to act upon it to justify everything to the Hero Public Safety Commission and to society. They have no choice but to wait.

That was the hard part...so U.A's Hero Classes were for the sake of training Interns hard enough for upcoming battles. This generation has no luxury in growing in a normal pace like his generation did. In fact, they'll be thrown into a bonfire so soon!

Nobody in UA likes the notion but...they have no choice.

If they fail, a CHILD will lose her life living a fate worse than death, torn apart and rebuilt every time to ensure she won't die as they keep taking her cells _by the chunks_ to produce Quirk-Erasure Bullets and Shie Hassaikai will turn Japan Quirkless. That would mean a lot of mutant-types will die instantly, as well as those with Quirks linked to their very lives. The only ones who will get off alive at the expense of their powers are people with transformation, emitter and mental-type Quirks.

The only student who knows so far, was Izuku herself as she can see future glimpses but within a month only yet sense danger _years ahead and know the best solution somehow even if she didn't have knowledge beforehand _but she was the one housing Eri. It was Nighteye who has the power to see 'till the end'. And he saw Eri's possible futures combined with Izuku's flames when normally he can only see one path. So they have to avoid her Quirk being known.

Still, said Nighteye, it was a mind-blowing experience of seeing five different futures, one of which only had the good ending, the other four, bad endings for everyone involved. The key to all bad futures, was Eri's mother so they went to nip the problem in the bud before it happens.

So now, Eri's taking escape artist lessons in U.A, things she can do with her current six years old self after living with the Midoriyas for a year, as well as language and other lessons. To prepare for the horrible inevitable incase one of the bad futures happened.

xxx

School came.

Eri was with the Principal while Inko goes to work. It was for Eri's safety.

And students go to class.

To their luck, they were in class together!

'Same class, lucky!' Shinso was absolutely relieved. He didn't want to be in a class without his first friends as they walked to 1-A together.

'Yeah, really lucky!' Izuku chimed while Bakugo just 'keh'-ed while looking pleased. 'I bet it's to balance the two classes out though but we lucked out!'

'No shit. Well this is it!' and they walked in. Some people are already in. A glasses boy. A two-toned hair boy. Ponytail girl. A kid with er, a mountain for a head, a blonde with a forced-fixed smile, and a six-armed one. They all chose their seats.

Upon getting inside, they sat near each other in a triangle formation and playing cards, but...

'No Hyper Intuition Izu!'

'Yes yes...'

'Oh, you guys know each other?' glasses boy asked them.

'We're in the same classes for three years now.' said Izuku.

'That's wonderful for you three! I'm Iida Tenya from Somei!'

'...we're all from Nanamori.' said Shinso. 'Shinso Hitoshi.'

'Bakugo Katsuki.'

'Midoriya Izuku.'

'Isn't that place expensive?'

'Well, it's one school we all agreed on.' said Shinso. 'No Quirk Discrimination happens there.'

'No delinquency and bullying either.' said Izuku. 'The costs were worth it.'

'O-Oh my god, are you...?' Iida choked out as the others in the room looked worried.

'...its mostly for my sake.' Shinso sighed. 'My Quirk was a condemned Villain Quirk as long as I remember but Izu said I'm handy for stopping robberies, hostage situations, and fights just by talking and forced teamwork between stubborn prideful idiots. It's a verbal-response type and you're under my control till you fulfill my instructions.'

'The world is too black and white, unwittingly making self-fulfilling prophecies come true.' Izuku shook her head. 'I'd like to be in the gray area. I'm the only one who saw his potential for Hero Work in regards to stopping fights and ending hostage situations, and ordering idiots to haul themselves to jail, and sing like a canary in interrogation. And no casualty nor property damage either. The people around him years back are useless morons who can't even see that. Not to mention due to all causes, he'd _actually earn money_ while flashy Heroes like us will cause property damage and pay for what we broke.'

'There's that...' Iida sweatdropped with a gloomy expression.

Izuku attacked her class two ways.

By defending Shinsou in half a classroom, she got her point across for his sake and explaining that not all Quirks are good.


End file.
